Org XIII Recruits
by Tailmon16
Summary: A short story about the chaos that happens when my sister, my friends and I are recruited into Org. XIII. Slight Akuroku and Zemyx.
1. Chapter 1

Katie was walking through downtown, just enjoying the weather, when a black portal appeared out of nowhere right in front of her

Katie was walking through the downtown, just enjoying the weather, when a black portal appeared out of nowhere right in front of her. "What the hell?!" she shouted, jumping back swiftly (gotta love ninja reflexes). A familiar-looking redhead casually stepped out of the portal. "Axel?" Katie asked in stunned disbelief.

The Nobody grinned at her and gave a mock salute. "Hey, Katie, or should I say, 'Ixkate', glad I found you."

Katie cocked her head. "What do you mean 'Ixkate'? And how in the seven hells did you find me?"

Axel wagged a finger at her. "Questions later. First, come with me."

"To where?"

"Organization XIII headquarters, of course."

Katie shook her head. "Slow down a minute. Why would I leave my friends and my fiancée?"

Axel shrugged. "You'll see them again. You're not staying there forever. Plus, the Organization needs help, so I'm afraid you don't really have a choice. Got it memorized?"

Katie's eyebrows rose. "Are you threatening me, Axel?"

The Nobody's smirk just grew wider.

Katie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, I'll come."

"Great!" Immediately, another black portal appeared, and this time Katie followed the fireNobody into an enormous white chamber with towering pillars; the main chamber of Org. XIII's headquarters.

Suddenly, Katie felt someone tackling and embracing her. "Ixkate!! Yay, you decided to come!" There was only one Nobody who could possibly be that cheerful.

"Yeah, well, not like Axel left me much of a choice," Katie muttered, awkwardly patting Demyx on the back. "Maybe _you_ can explain what's happening?"

Demyx released her and replied, "I chose you to be the next Organization member!"

"Really? Why is the Organization expanding?"

"Insurance policy against the Keyblade Master. Xemnas wants to make sure there will always be enough of us to carry out the mission," answered Axel. He grinned. "And, just because we're such nice Nobodies, we invited your friends along as well."

At that moment, Marluxia walked in with Katie's brunette friend Sarah tucked under one arm. Sarah was attempting (without much success) to kick, punch, and/or bite the flower-obsessed Nobody. Marluxia was being followed by a teenage girl with short, curly dark blonde hair who had apparently come of her own free will. **Who wouldn't?**

"PUT ME DOWN!" Sarah yelled. She then began muttering what sounded like "Stupid Kurama wanna-be".

Marluxia's left eye twitched. It was apparent he had to deal with this behavior the whole way to HQ. "Oh, for Superior's sake, Shaxra, would you stop struggling already?" He walked up to Axel and dropped the flailing young woman in front of him. "Here, YOU deal with her."

Axel smirked. "But, Marly, she was _your_ choice for a new member."

Marluxia muttered under his breath and went to sulk in a corner.

Sarah blinked up at the much taller Nobody. "Axel! Hey!" she said cheerfully, grinning and waving. Everyone sighed. Sarah could be just a teensy bit ADD sometimes.

"Jeez, mood swings much?" the second newcomer, her sister Laura, said dryly.

Sarah stuck her tongue out at her sister. Then she noticed Katie and walked over to the other young woman. "Hey, Katie-chan, great to see you! What's going on?"

Katie smiled. "Good to see you too, Sarah-chan. Well, we've all been forcefully recruited into the Organization."

"Hey! You make us sound like the bad guys!" Demyx protested.

Axel rolled his eyes, but before he could make any sort of snide remark, Zexion arrived via a portal with another one of Katie's friends in tow. "I've come with my candidate, Lexlia," he reported.

"Hi, Allie-chan!" Katie and Sarah called.

Allie gave a small smile and wave, and then swiftly joined them.

"So, what did Zexion do to make you come with him?" asked Katie.

"He said that he would show me many interesting books," replied Allie matter-of-factly. The three other girls snot exactly surprised that Allie hadn't needed much persuasion.

"How about you?" Katie inquired, looking at Laura.

Laura glanced at Sarah. "Just making sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"Ha, ha, very funny," Sarah muttered.

Two more portals appeared. Through one came Larxene, who was followed by the brunette Rachel. Through the second came Xigbar, with an unconscious blonde tossed over his shoulder.

"Kali!" cried Katie and Sarah.

"Don't worry," said Axel, "she's just knocked out." He grinned mischievously. "What did I tell you, Xiggy? Wasn't Kalix great target practice?"

The other Nobody grunted an acknowledgement, then snapped "DON'T call me that ridiculous name again," as he dumped his load unceremoniously on the floor. He blinked, startled to see hazel eyes glaring up at him.

"Be more careful with my friend," Sarah growled.

Xigbar snorted. "Whatever, Shaxra," he muttered.

Xemnas chose that moment to make his entrance through a portal. "New members, how wonderful to see that you have joined our illustrious quest for Kingdom Hearts. No. XIV, Ixkate, apprentice of Demyx. No. XV, Shaxra, apprentice of Marluxia. No. XVI, Xalura, apprentice of Larxene. No. XVII, Lexlia, apprentice of Zexion. No. XVIII, Charxel, apprentice of Axel. No. XIX, Kalix, apprentice of Xaldin. Greetings to all of you."

"Hey Xemnas, we have to change our name now, right? I mean, we can't exactly be Organization XIII anymore," said Demyx.

Xemnas' eye twitched. "No, our name will stay the same, No. IX."

Axel elbowed his fellow Nobody in the ribs. "Brilliant, Demy," he remarked sarcastically.

Demyx gave him an injured look and tried to glare, but it turned into more of a pout.

"Our new members should rest now," Xemnas continued. The smallest hint of a smirk crossed his face. "Their first mission is tomorrow."

The six girls exchanged glances. "In the words of Han Solo," said Sarah, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

A/N: All right, this is just a semi-boring intro chapter that came from an idea of my best friend Katie. Things will get more interesting as the story moves along.  And yes, Roxas will show up. Comments and constructive criticism welcome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, duh.


	2. First Mission

The next morning, Castle Oblivion was awoken to the cheerful sound of Demyx's voice over the intercom

The next morning, Castle Oblivion was awoken to the cheerful sound of Demyx's voice over the castle-wide intercom at 7 AM sharp. "Gooood morning, Org. XIII! Time to rise and shine!" Since Demy was invariably the most jovial out of all the original members, he always had 'wake-up duty.'

Loud bangs and thuds came from Xigbar and Xaldin's rooms as they shot and speared their intercoms. "HOW many times do I have to remind those two how expensive those damn coms are?" Xemnas grumbled as he shuffled down the white corridor past their bedroom doors on the way to the kitchen. He groaned as he smelled something burning in Axel's room; he had no doubt about the fate of that particular intercom. But his irritation was quickly replaced by shock when he saw Roxas stumble bleary-eyed out of Axel's room clad in only boxers. Grumbling to himself and completely unaware of the Superior, the younger Nobody made his way down the corridor to his own room, presumably to find some clothes. Xemnas just stood there blinking for another minute or so, then shook his head and continued walking. He briefly wondered how the new apprentices and their masters had fared sharing rooms.

He entered the kitchen to find Ixkate already brewing a pot of coffee, and Zexion staring at the coffeepot like he was going to strangle someone if he didn't get his precious caffeine right that second. Charxel and Shaxra were cooking bacon and eggs. Slowly, reluctantly, all the members dragged themselves into the kitchen for breakfast, with the exception of Xalura and Larxene. Those two refused to get out of bed before 9 AM, and no one was willing to venture into their room to argue the point.

Shaxra noticed that Xaldin and Charxel were looking a bit puffy-eyed. "Xaldin-san, Charxel-chan, did you guys get enough sleep last night?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

Xaldin glared at Kalix. "Kind of difficult when that one was up til 2 AM chattering non-stop."

Charxel grimaced. "I tried to sleep, but it was a bit hard with Axel and Roxas making so much damn noise!!"

Roxas nearly choked on his glass of orange juice and turned a brilliant shade of red, and Axel just smirked.

**2 hours later**

Xemnas was holding the first official meeting with the new apprentices. Like the rest of Castle Oblivion, the room was pure white, but Xemnas had decided to have an enormous painting of Kingdom Hearts done on the back wall for effect. "Our goal is to obtain as many hearts as possible in order to fuel Kingdom Hearts," he began in an attempt at a grand, sweeping tone. "Thus, we will be expanding to numerous new worlds in order to create more Heartless and capture the released hearts. The first new world is a land containing villages of elite ninja."

The new apprentices glanced at each other. Xemnas couldn't seriously mean…?

"The targets of particular interest in this world are Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke," Xemnas continued. "Axel, Demyx, you and your apprentices will be in charge of this world."

The apprentices groaned. Oh yes, Xemnas was entirely serious.

"Well, look on the bright side. At least you'll be able to search for Sasuke," said Shaxra to Ixkate, trying to console her.

"Yeah, and then what, turn him into a Heartless?" Ixkate grumbled.

Charxel, on the other hand, looked considerably more excited. "I'll get to see Kyuubi-sama!" she said happily, eyes shining.

So, without further delay, the whole Organization saw off Axel, Demyx, Charxel, and Ixkate through a special portal. As they left for their mission, Xemnas returned to assigning missions to the others.

**In the world of Naruto**

"When the hell are we going to get to a village?" Axel grumbled as he swatted at yet another insect. The four of them had been trekking through the forest for hours without any sign of humans.

"We should be coming up on Konohagakure soon, according to the map," Ixkate reported.

Sure enough, about five minutes later, they could see the imposing stone walls of Konohakagure, as well as the numerous sentries atop them.

"Not lax on security, are they?" Axel remarked.

"Well, they are ninjas," Ixkate replied.

As the four of them grew closer, a few sentries disappeared from the walls and reappeared in front of the travelers with a small poof of smoke.

"Halt! Identify yourselves and state your intentions!" shouted one sentry.

Axel chuckled. "Yeah, like we'd just quietly cooperate with these clowns in head-bands."

Ixkate narrowed her eyes at the tall Nobody. "Behave, Axel."

Axel gave her a mock salute, then turned and executed a surprisingly graceful bow to the sentry who had addressed them. "The name's Axel. My companions are Demyx, Ixkate, and Charxel. Commit it to memory."

"We're just travelers, looking for a place to stay," Demyx explained.

The sentries relaxed slightly. "Very well, you may pass."

The two Nobodies and their apprentices had barely walked through the village gates when Axel was tackled to the ground by a large white dog. "Oww! Somebody get this mutt off me!" he yelled.

A teenage boy with spiky brown hair, slit pupils, fangs, and facial markings that looked oddly similar to Axel's came running up. "Akamaru! Off!" he shouted. The dog barked once, then obediently jumped off Axel. The boy bowed and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that. Akamaru can get carried away sometimes. I'm Inuzuka Kiba."

Axel got to his feet and brushed himself off. "Whatever, just control the damn beast," he muttered.

Ixkate sent the fire Nobody another glare. "That's all right, Inuzuka-kun. By the way, we're looking for Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Do you know where they are?"

Kiba cocked his head and looked at her strangely. "You must not be from around here. That damn traitor Uchiha left for Orochimaru two years ago; Naruto just left on yet another mission to find him."

Ixkate groaned. "Aww, damn it!"

"What's the matter, Ixkate?" asked Demyx.

"Sasuke could be anywhere!" She turned back to Kiba. "Inuzuka-kun, where did Naruto head off to?"

"Sunakagure; rumor is that one of Orochimaru's new hideouts is nearby."

"Well then, let's start trekking!" Ixkate said to her companions. "Thanks, Inuzuka-kun". Axel and Demyx nodded, but it took quite a bit of convincing to make Charxel stop gushing over Akamaru.

**2 days later**

The four companions had finally made it through the desert to Sunakagure. Since they had already spent so much time traveling, they figured it would be better to split into pairs and have each pair take a target. Demyx and Ixkate would search for Sasuke, while Axel and Charxel would look for Naruto.

"Axel-senpai, let's go ask Gaara if he's seen Naruto," Charxel suggested. "And behave yourself, he's the Kazekage."

"Yeah, yeah."

It took about an hour of persuading and wheedling to finally convince the shinobi of Sunakagure that the two strange travelers could be allowed to speak with their leader.

It nearly ended in disaster the minute they entered Gaara's private chamber. As soon as Axel laid eyes on Gaara, his mouth began to twitch as he desperately tried not to laugh. Several thoughts were going through his mind at the moment; the topmost being 'What the hell happened to your eyebrows?' and 'Does your sister do your eyes every morning?' Though, really, Axel had NO room to be laughing at others' appearances.

Charxel bowed to Gaara. "Kazekage-sama, we're looking for Uzumaki Naruto. Do you know where he is?"

Gaara blinked slowly at them. "Why do you want to know his location?"

"We have important information for him regarding the Akatsuki," Charxel lied smoothly.

Gaara nodded. "Very well. He left an hour ago to the northeast."

Charxel bowed again, and elbowed Axel to get him to do the same. "Thank you, Kazekage-sama."

Using a portal, the two of them were quickly able to catch up to Naruto outside of a cave in a desert cliff. The orange-clad shinobi whirled around and glared at them. "Whoever you guys are, I don't have time for this! I may have found Sasuke!"

Axel smirked, and his trademark chakram appeared in his hands. "Tough luck, kid. Better get used to life as a Heartless; got it memorized?" Naruto stared at him, quite confused. Charxel, however, had a slightly different agenda than Axel.

"Still looking for Sasuke? Why are you bothering with that pathetic low-life traitor?"

"What did you say?" Naruto growled. A single fiery tail materialized from his body, and his eyes shifted from a brilliant sky-blue to a crimson-red.

"Uh, Charxel, what's the kid doing? More importantly, what are you doing?" asked Axel, looking a bit less cocky.

"I don't understand why you would bother chasing after someone who made it obvious he preferred Orochimaru over Konoha," Charxel continued.

Naruto's growl deepened, and two more tails appeared. 'Yes! I'm close now!' Charxel thought gleefully.

"Charxel, is there something I should know?" Axel inquired, now definitely sounding a little nervous.

**Meanwhile**

Ixkate and Demyx were trudging through a grassy field surrounded by forest. The Sun beat down from a clear blue sky with just a few fluffy white clouds.

"How the hell did we go from desert to forest?" Ixkate asked no one in particular.

"A portal and walking for a long time?" Demyx suggested helpfully.

Ixkate just frowned and continued grumbling to herself, unaware of Demyx's concerned gaze. The water Nobody was worried since his apprentice's mood had become worse and worse the longer that they searched. They had been asking around in numerous villages, but no one seemed to have any idea where Sasuke could have gone.

Demyx was startled out of his reverie when a tall figure in a black cloak with a red cloud motif suddenly appeared in front of him. He jumped about a foot in the air and yelped, "Jeez, what is it with ninja and the whole appearing/disappearing act? Give a guy a little warning!"

The figure just focused his red eyes on Ixkate and Demyx and said coolly, "I understand you've been attempting to locate Sasuke."

Ixkate smirked. "Well, well, Uchiha Itachi. Certainly didn't expect to find you here."

"That is irrelevant. You will stop searching for my little brother."

Ixkate cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, really? And how do you suppose you're going to enforce that?" Itachi frowned. Clearly, he was used to be taken seriously when he threatened someone. By way of reply, he hurled a cloud of shuriken at Ixkate, which she dodged. "Come on, you have to do better than that," she taunted.

Itachi's frown deepened; he did NOT appreciate being toyed with. He swiftly began to form the hand signs for a Katon jutsu, but Ixkate was faster. She blasted him with one of her specialty Dragonfire jutsu, a raging, crackling inferno of white-hot flame rushing towards Itachi. A shield of chakra immediately formed around him. Ixkate's jutsu pushed him back, but didn't do any serious damage. The two opponents glared at each other, neither having the upper hand.

Finally, Itachi said, "I don't have time to waste fighting you." As suddenly as the Akatsuki member had appeared, he vanished.

Demyx whistled. "Sheesh, what was with that guy?"

Ixkate shrugged. "He has issues. I'm just lucky he didn't use Mangekyo Sharingan or some other nasty jutsu."

"Will we keep looking for Sasuke, then?" asked Demyx.

"Nah, I'm getting tired of walking around this world. Let's pick up Axel and Charxel-chan and head back to Castle Oblivion."

Demyx groaned. "You do realize what will happen if we haven't completed our mission? Xemnas is going to be about as much fun as a hive of angry hornets."

Ixkate grinned. "Or a pool of hungry piranhas."

Demyx smirked back at her. "Or a nest of fire ants."

"Or a …"

But their banter was cut short by a massive explosion that lit the horizon a vibrant reddish-orange and sent out an enormous shockwave. The trees whipped violently back and forth and the grass was almost completely flattened. Ixkate and Demyx froze in their tracks and stared. They practically gaped when a portal popped up in front of them and Axel emerged hauling a struggling, furious Charxel with him.

"We're leaving NOW," Axel snarled at his errant apprentice.

"But I didn't get to talk to Kyuubi-sama!" Charxel protested.

"I highly doubt that thing wanted to talk," Axel replied. He spotted Ixkate and Demyx and a look of relief crossed his face. "Great! You two can help me drag her out of here."

Demyx frowned. "What's wrong, Axel?"

"No time now, I'll explain later."

Demyx shrugged. "OK.."

Ixkate swiftly formed a portal and they all returned to Castle Oblivion. Upon their return, they were immediately bombarded by Kalix asking a million questions. "Hey guys, how'd the mission go? Did you find Naruto and Sasuke? Did you make any Heartless?" And on and on, until mercifully, Luxord gripped her elbow and dragged her away. Fortunately, Xemnas was too occupied debriefing the others about their missions to remember to interrogate them. So, they snuck off to their rooms for a little well-needed R & R before their next mission.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Yeah, I realize the ending's a bit weak, but there really didn't seem to be a better alternative. Oh, and to clear up any confusion, since it took a few days for the Naruto mission, the others had already gone on their missions. Suggestions for future missions, comments, and constructive criticism are all welcome!


	3. Pool Party!

One might wonder why there was a pool inside Castle Oblivion

Interlude I: Pool Party!!

One might wonder why there was a pool inside Castle Oblivion. However, one need look no further than Demyx to find the answer. The water Nobody had insisted on installing a 40 foot by 20 foot pool complete with an artificial sun, sand along the sides instead of the normal pavement, palm trees, and multiple diving boards. Yes, Demyx truly had a sense of style when it comes to these sorts of things. And of course, what's the use of a pool if you're not going to have a pool party? That's what Demyx believed, anyway (and he has a plethora of pool toys to prove it). So, with Ixkate and Shaxra's assistance, he rounded up EVERYONE in Castle Oblivion and uh, persuaded (cough) them to join the fun. Eventually, they all came straggling in. Of course, not all Castle residents were thrilled with this.

"Why am I doing this again?" Axel muttered as he and Roxas walked down a pure white corridor towards the pool. Axel was in bright red trunks, and Roxas was wearing black-and-white checkered trunks and clutching a bottle of sun-screen. Axel stared at the bottle. "Umm, Roxy, what's with the sun-screen?"

Roxas' face flushed slightly. "Axel, you know I burn easily. I don't know WHAT possessed Demyx to put in that damn artificial sun. It's ridiculous having to wear sun-screen at an indoor pool!"

Axel's mouth twitched, and he tried desperately not to laugh at the irony of the fact that his Roxas 'burns easily'. "No worries, Roxy, I've got stronger stuff in my room. Be back in a sec."

While Roxas was waiting, he noticed Xaldin sneaking by in the opposite direction he and Axel had been going. "Uh, Xaldin, aren't you going to the pool party too?"

Xaldin shook his head so vigorously his dreadlocks swished back and forth. "Are you insane? This is my chance to get away from Kalix!" With that, he continued sneaking away as best he could, considering the almost complete lack of shadows in Castle Oblivion.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "OK…."

Then Axel returned with another sun-screen bottle. "OK, Roxy, turn around and I'll get your back," he instructed.

Roxas shrugged his shoulders and turned around. Suddenly, he felt a cold spray hit his back. "AHH! COLD!" he cried, jumping about a foot forward. He whirled around and glared at Axel. "What the hell was that!?"

Axel grinned. "Sun-screen; the spray-on kind. But it has a higher SPF than yours."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Wonderful, just warn me the next time, all right?" he grumbled, grabbing the bottle from Axel.

"Whatever you say, Roxy."

Ten minutes later, Axel and Roxas arrived at the pool to find the party already in full swing.

Xemnas was floating on an inflatable raft in the deeper end, sipping a margarita and constantly accompanied by Saix (who apparently can only doggie-paddle). They were both in matching black trunks. Ixkate, Shaxra, Kalix, Lexlia, and Charxel were engaged in a full-blown fight with water guns in the shallow end. Ixkate was in a red bikini, Shaxra in a blue-green one-piece, Kalix in a black-and-white one-piece, Lexlia in a violet two-piece with a skirt bottom, and Charxel in a pale blue flower-print two-piece with a skirt bottom. Xalura, in a purple bikini, was splashing around on her own and trying to do hand-stands.

Luxord, Xigbar, and Marluxia were playing poker at a table with a red-and-white striped umbrella over it. Luxord had black trunks covered with cards, Xigbar had pirate-theme trunks, and Marluxia had Hawaiian-print trunks. Larxene was lounging in a beach chair in her black bikini, attempting to get a tan. Vexen and Lexaeus were nowhere to be found. Demyx, in his bright blue trunks, was trying to coax Zexion (dark purple trunks) into the pool. Apparently, Zexion had brought a book, sat down to read, and firmly attached himself to the trunk of a palm tree.

"C'mon, Zexion, you promised to go swimming with me!" Demyx protested.

"No, I didn't."

Demyx pouted. "Pleeease, Zexy?"

"NO."

Demyx shook his head regretfully. "I didn't want to have to do this." He snatched the book from Zexion's hands and hurled it into the deep end of the pool.

Time seemed to freeze for a moment, and an utterly horrified look crossed Zexion's face. "Damn it!" he shouted, and immediately dived after his precious book, just barely managing to catch it before he himself fell into the water with a large splash. The splash entirely defeated the purpose of catching the book, since it still got soaked. Zexion hauled himself out, glaring at Demyx. "Don't EVER do that again," he snarled.

Demyx's bottom lip quivered. "I'm sorry, Zexion, but you wouldn't listen to me otherwise."

Zexion just could not stay mad at Demyx when he was acting like that. "Oh fine," he muttered. He set down the book, gripped Demyx's wrist, and dragged the taller Nobody towards the pool.

"Yay!!" Demyx cheered happily.

Axel grinned as he surveyed the scene. "Looks we got here just in time for the party, Roxy."

"Hooray," Roxas deadpanned. No. XIII was decidedly not fond of parties of any sort.

"Ah, stop being emo!" Axel joked, elbowing Roxas in the ribs. "Let's have some fun! Look, Demyx added a beach volleyball net. Wanna play?"

A sly grin crept over Roxas' face. "If I didn't know any better, Axel, I'd say you were afraid of water."

Axel glared. "ME? I'm not afraid of anything!"

Roxas' grin grew wider. "Prove it, then." So saying, he shoved Axel into the pool.

Seconds later, Axel broke the surface, sputtering indignantly and futilely trying to shake the water out of his bright red spikes. "ROXAS!!"

Roxas was doubled over in laughter. "Y-you look like a drowned rat," he managed to gasp between bouts of laughter.

"Not funny, Roxas!" Axel snapped. A mischievous look spread across his face. He reached out, grabbed one of Roxas' legs, and yanked him into the pool. "Who looks like a drowned rat now?"

Roxas' arms shot out and dunked Axel's head under the water. In no time, a full-fledged water wrestling match ensued.

Ignoring the fight, Saix paddled back out to Xemnas. "Is there anything you need, Superior?"

"Another margarita… no, two. And some more tanning oil."

"At once, Superior."

Ixkate and Charxel were cheering on Axel, so Shaxra and Xalura started rooting for Roxas. Needless to say, this only encouraged Axel and Roxas to get more violent. But their 'fun' came to an end when a particularly large wave crashed over the poker table.

A furious Luxord stomped over to the edge of the pool. "You got my cards wet!" he shouted.

Axel raised an eyebrow. "What do you want? A pity party?"

Luxord twitched, then abruptly grabbed a water gun and jumped into the pool to enter the fray. Xigbar and Marluxia quickly joined him, and it wasn't long before everyone in the pool (except Xemnas and Saix) was engaged in a ferocious battle. The pool 'party' had rather rapidly degenerated into chaotic warfare.

Demyx, who had dragged himself and Zexion out of the pool once the fighting began, was pouting. "This wasn't what I had in mind for a pool party," he complained.

Zexion sighed. "Well, there's always next time, correct?"

Demyx brightened considerably at this. "Yeah, you're right!"

Larxene, on the other hand, was highly amused by the 'entertainment'. She was practically rolling back and forth on her beach chair she was laughing so hard. "This is better than Jerry Springer!" she howled.

Demyx and Zexion glanced at each other, and the thought obvious on both of their faces was 'Larxene watches Jerry Springer??'

The water fight lasted for hours, until finally everyone ran out of energy.

Roxas smirked at Axel as the two of them walked back to their rooms to shower. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Axel grinned back. "Nah, I guess not."

This chapter was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy!  Yeah, I realize the ending's pretty abrupt, but nothing better was coming. Ending chapters seems to be my Achilles' heel ….


	4. Mission in Hyrule

"AGGGH

Org. XIII Recruits Chapter 3

"AGGGH! STUPID DAMN CUCKOOS!" Xalura and Larxene yelled furiously, chasing the energetic white chickens around the streets of Kakariko Village, leaping over fences and crashing into crates. Xemnas had sent Marluxia, Larxene, and their apprentices to Hyrule for their mission. Having had experience with that world, Shaxra and Xalura decided that Kakariko would be a good starting point. And, Xalura being Xalura, when the Cuckoo lady said that she would give them 50 rupees if they brought back all her Cuckoos, she had jumped at the offer. Larxene had been happy to help once her apprentice had explained to her what a rupee was.

Shaxra, on the other hand, was calmly lounging in the branches of a tree, munching on an apple. She was enjoying the beautiful weather; it was a warm day with a slight breeze turning the village windmill. The sky was clear blue with just a few fluffy white clouds, encouraging the villagers to walk about. Marluxia was reclining against the tree's trunk, watching his two companions' wild Cuckoo chase with an amused expression.

"Stop stuffing your face and help me!" Xalura shouted up at her sister.

Shaxra raised an eyebrow. "Well, while you've been chasing Cuckoos, I've been talking to the villagers and I think I know where Link is."

"Well, aren't you special," Xalura mocked.

Shaxra leapt down from the tree and continued talking as if she hadn't heard the snide comment. "We're lucky; Xemnas sent us to a point in time before Link drew the Master Sword for the first time. That means he and Zelda are still kids."

"Stellar. So where is he?"

"I believe he's currently in Zora's Domain."

"I want to ride Epona there!!"

Shaxra rolled her eyes. "She'll probably only come to Link. Besides, we can't actually enter Zora's Domain with a pony."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

"No problem."

Marluxia and Larxene stared at each other with equally puzzled looks. Having never known the greatness that is Ocarina of Time, they had absolutely no clue what their apprentices were talking about.

As night began to fall, the four companions walked out of Kakariko and onto Hyrule Field. Reddish-orange sunlight coated waving plains of grass, and Death Mountain loomed imperiously on the horizon at their backs.

Xalura immediately whistled Epona's Song. She glared when Shaxra gave her a look. "What? It was worth a shot." Not surprisingly, nothing happened.

"Well, let's get walking," Larxene commanded. She smirked. "Xalura tells me this Link fellow is a great swordsman. I'd like the chance to take him on."

"We'll ALL contribute to the mission, Larxene," Marluxia said curtly.

"Who the hell put you in charge, you pansy!?"

Shaxra and Xalura sighed and started to walk, dragging their bickering masters along with them.

"So, will we take Marluxia to visit Kokiri Forest?" Xalura inquired.

Shaxra raised her eyebrows. "Are you kidding? We'd NEVER get him out of there!"

Xalura grinned. "That's true," she remarked dryly. "What with all the fun new plants to experiment on."

Shaxra laughed, then glanced at the setting sun. Her eyes narrowed. "We should hurry. We don't want to be caught out on the Field at night."

No sooner had she spoken then Stalchildren began to pop out of the ground.

"AGGHHH! I hate skeletons!!" Shaxra yelped. "C'mon, you guys, let's speed it up!"

Though the others didn't share Shaxra's aversion to anything undead, they were quite willing to match her increased speed, and they swiftly arrived at the waterfall hiding the entrance to Zora's Domain. Xalura whistled Zelda's Lullaby, and as the waters parted the four of them leapt into the sanctuary of the watery realm, landing in an undignified heap. Once they had managed to untangle themselves, they gazed around with awe. Zora's Domain was quite beautiful. Placid, clear blue-green waters lapped against the rare pieces of land, where a few plants bravely tried to flourish. Reflected sunlight made swirling, mesmerizing patterns against the rocky walls.

Needless to say, all the Zoras were staring at them. It wasn't often that they received visitors. And Marluxia and Larxene were giving as good as they got, staring right back. After all, it wasn't everyday that you saw blue humanoids with webbed feet, long fins on their arms, fish eyes, and what appeared to be a tail coming out of the backs of their heads.

"What the hell are those creatures?" Larxene asked.

"They're Zoras, fish people. Try not to insult anyone," Shaxra replied dryly

A young Zora girl swam up to the four companions. "Who are you?" she asked inquisitively.

"Just travelers getting away from the Stalchildren," Xalura answered.

The girl grinned. "Well, then welcome to Zora's Domain! I am Princess Ruto; my father rules here."

"Your Highness," Marluxia interrupted, "we're looking for someone. A blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy in a green tunic with a fairy companion."

Ruto's smile grew wider. "Ah, you mean my fiancé, Link! I shall escort you to him."

'Fiancé?' Larxene mouthed at her apprentice.

'Don't ask,' Xalura mouthed back.

Ruto lead them out of the main chamber to a giant pool that contained the largest, most disgusting fish they had ever seen. Standing in front of the fish was a blonde, green-clad boy with a fairy circling around his head and a sword and shield strapped to his back.

"Link! Lord Jabu Jabu! We have guests!" Ruto called, splashing up to them. Without warning, the giant fish opened its' mouth and swallowed Link and the Zora princess!

The four Nobodies just stared for about 30 seconds until Larxene muttered "Oh, you've gotta be fing kidding me."

Marluxia heaved a sigh and said wearily, "I suppose we have to go after them now, don't we?"

"Yep," Shaxra and Xalura replied in deadpan tones.

2 hours later

"DAMN IT, WHERE ARE THEY?" Larxene yelled irritably, her temper completely shot after wandering around the slimy, stinking interior of Jabu Jabu for more than an hour.

"How the hell should I know?" Marluxia snapped.

Their apprentices glared at them for their raised voices; the 2 younger Nobodies were also starting to feel their tempers fray.

"We should just return to Castle Oblivion and tell Xemnas we couldn't find the damn kid," Larxene grated.

Marluxia raised an eyebrow. "For once, not a half-bad idea".

"Guys!! We can't just leave them here!" Shaxra protested.

"Yes we can," was Xalura's reply.

Before the discussion could escalate into a full-blown verbal battle, Link's fairy flew up to the group.

"Thank goodness I found you! Link and Princess Ruto were starting to worry," she piped in her annoyingly high-pitched voice.

"They were worried about us?" Marluxia stated, looking a bit confused.

"Yeah! Link and the Princess found Zora's Sapphire and left Jabu Jabu half an hour ago," Navi responded.

Instantly, four pairs of hands smacked against four foreheads.

"I can't believe we wasted all this time searching for them," Larxene muttered.

"Don't worry! I'll lead you guys out!" Navi cheerfully responded.

30 minutes later

The four Nobodies finally emerged from Jabu Jabu, the two older ones about ready to strangle a certain Hero of Time. However, Link had already departed, leaving behind a most displeased Zora princess.

"We were supposed to be engaged!" Ruto shouted, stamping a foot as angry tears flew from her face. "How dare he just leave like that!"

The Nobodies exchanged glances. "Shall we just go back to headquarters?" Marluxia asked dryly. Three silent nods were the only answer he needed.

AN: I had a TON of fun writing this chapter, so I hope everyone enjoys it. Next chappie will be Lexlia, Zexion, Kalix, and Xaldin in the world of Heroes. But, since college starts in a little over a week, it will probably be over a month before I update.


End file.
